Vyond's Volcano Bay
History Announced in 2016. Construction began on June 25, 2017. It opened on May 25, 2018. Attractions Volcano Bay's attractions are located in four themed areas, each inspired by various Polynesian islands and cultures.The centerpiece of the park is "Krakatau", a 200-foot-tall (61 m) volcano that will have waterfalls during the day and lava flows at night. Krakatau The area located in the park's signature volcano also includes a first-of-its-kind slide attraction. * Krakatau Aqua Coaster: A water coaster taking riders inside the heart of the Krakatau volcano, before plunging through a shimmering waterfall. It features linear induction motors to propel riders uphill. * Ko’okiri Body Plunge: A near-vertical (70-degree drop) speed slide with a trap-door start that passes through the Krakatau volcano, falling 125 feet (38 m). The slide will also pass through one of the pool attractions at the base of the volcano, described by the park as a "world's-first" feature. Along with the Kala and Tai Nui Serpentine Body Slides, Ko'okiri Body Plunge is the tallest drop capsule slide in the world. It is also the tallest body slide in the world to send riders out of a drop capsule the entire height of the slide in one continuous descent. * Kala and Tai Nui Serpentine Body Slides: A pair of high speed twisting body slides with trap-door starts. Along with the Ko'okiri Body Plunge, Kala and Tai Nui Serpentine Body Slides are the tallest drop capsule slides in the world at 125 ft. * Punga Racers: A four-lane racing slide using mats resembling manta rays. * Maui's Mountain Boulders: '''A two person ride that simulates skiing as you go through saucers, it is a ProSlide Flying Saucer, new for 2019. Wave Village Wave Village is designed for sunbathing and relaxation and includes one- and two-story cabanas that can be rented by visitors. * '''Waturi Beach: The park's main wave pool. * The Reef: A calmer pool with fewer waves. River Village Kopiko Wai Winding River The River Village area contains attractions for families and for younger visitors. * Kopiko Wai Winding River: A lazy river that passes through Krakatau, with decorated caves and random special effects. * Tot Tiki Reef: A play area designed for toddlers. * Runamukka Reef: Three stories tall, a water fortress with its own small slides. * Honu: One of two slides with multi-passenger rafts which sweeps riders up two massive walls. * Ika Moana: A second multi-passenger raft slide. Rainforest Village Ohyah and Ohno water slides The final section of the park contains a large number of thrill slides, including body slides and raft slides ridden with multiple riders. * Maku: Another multi-passenger raft slide, described as the first of its kind in North America with three high-banked "saucer" elements. * Puihi: Multi-passenger rafts drop into multiple tunnels, then two funnels and a final drop. * Ohyah and Ohno Drop Slides: Body slides with tall drops into the splash pools. * TeAwa The Fearless River: A raft ride simulating white-water rafting. * Taniwha Tubes: Four raft slides ridden solo or in pairs. * Puka Uli Lagoon: A pool intended for relaxation.